


{Fanart} for From Old to New

by altocello



Series: Illustrations for Big Bangs [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, art nouveau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: Title page and chapter/page breaks for rotrude's second After Camlann Big Bang 2016 fic, "From Old to New."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rotrude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotrude/gifts).
  * Inspired by [From Old World to New](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8207920) by [rotrude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotrude/pseuds/rotrude). 



> Thank you so much to the ACBB mods for letting me do a last minute pinch hit this year when I unexpectedly did not have to have major surgery (double yay!). I was delighted to get to work with rotrude, and to have her story happen at the height of the Art Nouveau movement was the cherry on top of the cake. 
> 
> I started off thinking I would only have time for a chapter break or two, but ended up being able to create a title page for her as well. Since Art Nouveau was all the rage in 1905, I had free and entirely plausible license to play with that style, which was a lot of fun. I took inspiration from stained glass, architecture, and artwork (Mucha and others).
> 
> The squash vines are for Merlin, as a farmer, when he's in rural Ireland. The kelp is for when he's at sea, and the roses are for Arthur. The trees with the apples on one side and the blossoms on the other are also for Merlin (the promise of his training as a teacher and the hope of his dream of teaching coming to fruition).
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** These are all non-profit fanworks: no harm intended, no money made.

### Title

[](http://pre06.deviantart.net/af00/th/pre/i/2016/278/3/6/from_old_world_to_new__title_page_by_altocello-dak048w.jpg)

### The Farmer

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/73bc3a8115a112282d0ed4d49717b4c5/tumblr_oelkkuEw6w1uax75bo2_1280.jpg)

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/da0d3e055112736d27237009ba20550a/tumblr_oelkkuEw6w1uax75bo3_1280.jpg)

### At Sea

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/4c5d5496e3405fbea27e6718e449e204/tumblr_oelkkuEw6w1uax75bo4_1280.jpg)

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/4b221c7882861fb06274337e51553f14/tumblr_oelkkuEw6w1uax75bo5_1280.jpg)

### The Aristocrat

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/d5b482ea184836dea5977e793b14269e/tumblr_oelkkuEw6w1uax75bo6_1280.jpg)

### The Teacher

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/7e284a6d30bd136ca952c04daa02173d/tumblr_oelkkuEw6w1uax75bo7_1280.jpg)

Bonus:

### The Portrait

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/b0623b5b99c2c7a8fb844a838c995f87/tumblr_oelkkuEw6w1uax75bo8_1280.jpg)

Also on:

[LJ](http://altocello.livejournal.com/44108.html) | [DA](http://altocello.deviantart.com/gallery/60530189/From-Old-World-to-New-After-Camlann-2016) | [Tumblr](http://artocello.tumblr.com/post/151400987379/art-for-from-old-world-to-new-in-which-i-was)  


**Author's Note:**

> So many thanks go out to the usual crew; amphigoury and alby_mangroves for beta help, jelazakazone, rocknvaughn, gwyntastic, and everyone else who cheered me on when I wasn't sure if what I was making was going to be any good; it really wouldn't happen without you. <3<3


End file.
